WrestleMania 2000
WrestleMania 2000 (chronologically known as WrestleMania XVI) was the sixteenth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by the World Wrestling Federation. It took place on April 2, 2000 and emanated from the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim, California. The event was the second WrestleMania at the Arrowhead Pond, but the fourth to take place in the Southern California metropolitan area (following WrestleMania 2, WrestleMania VII, and WrestleMania XII). Results *'The Big Boss Man and Bull Buchanan defeated The Godfather and D'Lo Brown (w/Ice T and The Godfather's Ho's) (9:05)' **Buchanan pinned Brown following a guillotine legdrop **Ice-T performed The Godfather's entrance music live. *'Hardcore Holly won a 15-minute Hardcore Battle Royal for the WWF Hardcore Championship featuring: Crash Holly ©, Tazz, Viscera, Joey Abs, Rodney, Pete Gas, TAKA Michinoku, Funaki, Headbanger Thrasher, Headbanger Mosh, Faarooq and Bradshaw (15:00)' **Tazz pinned Crash with a capture suplex. (0:26) **Viscera pinned Tazz after a Powerslam. (1:00) **Funaki pinned Viscera with a flying shoulderblock from Bradshaw. (7:51) **Rodney pinned Funaki after throwing him into a backstage wall. (8:11) **Joey Abs pinned Rodney with a gutwrench suplex. (8:24) **Thrasher pinned Joey Abs after a clothesline. (8:46) **Pete Gas pinned Thrasher after a fire extinguisher shot. (9:29) **Tazz pinned Pete Gas with a T-bone suplex. (10:17) **Crash pinned Tazz after a cookie sheet shot. (14:20) **Hardcore won by pinning Crash last after hitting him with a candy jar to win the title. (14:59) *'T & A (Test and Albert) (w/Trish Stratus) defeated Head Cheese (Al Snow and Steve Blackman) (w/Chester McCheeserton) (7:05)' **Test pinned Blackman after a Flying Elbow Drop. *'Edge and Christian defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) © and The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) in a Triangle Ladder match to win the WWF Tag Team Championship (22:29)' **Edge ascended the ladder and took possession of the title belts. *'Terri Runnels (w/The Fabulous Moolah) defeated The Kat (w/Mae Young) (w/Val Venis as special guest referee) in a Catfight (2:25)' **Terri defeat Kat after Moolah pulled The Kat out of the ring while Venis was distracted. *'Too Cool (Grand Master Sexay and Scotty Too Hotty) and Chyna defeated The Radicalz (Eddie Guerrero, Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko) (9:38)' **Chyna pinned Guerrero after a Sleeper Slam. *'Two-Fall Triple Threat Match for the WWF Intercontinental and WWF European Championships: Kurt Angle © vs. Chris Jericho vs. Chris Benoit (13:35)' **Benoit pinned Jericho following a diving headbutt in the first fall to win the Intercontinental Championship. (7:54) **Jericho pinned Benoit with a Lionsault in the second fall to win the European Championship. (13:35) *'Rikishi and Kane (w/Paul Bearer) defeated D-Generation X (X-Pac and The Road Dogg) (w/Tori) (4:16)' **Kane pinned X-Pac after a Tombstone Piledriver. **After the match, Too Cool came out to celebrate with Rikishi. However, The San Diego Chicken came out to celebrate as well. Kane, suspicious of the Chicken from last year, went after the Chicken but was met with Pete Rose and a baseball bat. Rikishi saved Kane from Rose and the two gave him a chokeslam and a stinkface. *'Triple H (w/Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley) defeated The Rock (w/Vince McMahon), Mick Foley (w/Linda McMahon) and The Big Show (w/Shane McMahon) in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match to retain the WWF Championship (36:28)' **Rock pinned Big Show after a Rock Bottom. (4:41) **Triple H pinned Foley after a Pedigree. (19:41) **Triple H pinned Rock after a chair shot from Vince McMahon. (36:28) Other on-screen talent Notes *This was the only WrestleMania that didn't feature any one-on-one matches with normal rules. *WrestleMania 2000 featured a preshow entitled WrestleMania All Day Long, which went through the history all of the previous WrestleManias. It is the longest WrestleMania preshow in the company's history, lasting over 8 hours. *This WrestleMania's logo was the first to not make use of the classic font used in past WrestleManias (I-XV) and also the first and only WrestleMania logo to use the font Neo Sans. *This is the only WrestleMania to be generally referred to by year, rather than a number. *Celebrity guests in attendance for WrestleMania 2000 included Ice-T, Martin Short, Michael Clarke Duncan, Pete Rose, Dustin Diamond, and French Stewart and Opie and Anthony. References *WrestleMania 2000 (XVI) Facts/Stats External links *The Official Website of WrestleMania 2000 (XVI) WrestleMania 16